


Chronicles of Two Gods in One

by RocioZero



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, ZamaBlack, blamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioZero/pseuds/RocioZero
Summary: One story, one soul, two looks.Everyday experiences of two gods seen from different perspectives. A daily routine to seek for their plan will open them a door to reflection, to partnership, and encounter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Grey eyes

It was difficult to see that person and identify myself with him. It was not at all like looking at myself in a mirror. His unkempt skin, his harsh features, his tousled black hair –everything about him contrasted too much with my own image. That body had other capabilities, other needs, and, at times, other perspectives. I remember that sometimes we discussed about his rejection of immortality, about his decisions on the battlefield, and about some limitations of his new physique that interfered in the action of our plan. I was concerned that our society would not work as well as we first thought. All of that is now a memory, however. My partner and I gradually and mutually adapted to each other, until we formed an indissoluble alliance where no misunderstanding could make us doubt the other. We understood that, despite the small and inevitable differences, we were the same, seeking the same; I came up to love him just like myself. Our mutual support and company became our greatest satisfaction.

I noticed that I smile while I watch him eat. He always takes longer than me (he stays at the table longer because he eats more), so I use those free moments to contemplate him. The devotion of his new anatomy towards food, especially mine, makes me feel tender and fun. He always thanks me for it and tells me that it's not necessary for me to bother to cook, that I'm not a servant of his needs, but I don't feel it that way. I enjoy giving him this, and his enjoyment and gratitude are reward enough for me. He's the one who's carrying out the hardest part of the plan –ending all humans and strengthening his body so that no potential future adversary is an obstacle. It doesn't bother me to stay alone most of the day; I like to think that I'm gradually getting used to the tranquility of a routine free of humans and the chaos that they bring with them, like the one we will enjoy when the plan is carried out in its entirety, so our current schedule is not an inconvenience for me. I can't wait for this to be the only life we have.

Some time ago I had an idea in mind. I prepared a small plot of land near the cabin and created a small garden and a vegetable garden. Although I'm able to make any type of plant sprout from the ground and develop instantly for our later consumption, it's only a resource to satisfy the needs of my partner. Observing the spectacle of a seed germinating and emerging, growing and being able to give us its fruits and flowers will be a pleasant pastime for our stay in this place. To do this, I read several books that humans had written about the plant species that suited this region and its climate; although I also included seeds from other planets with similar atmospheric conditions. The day I finished the project, I showed it to my partner: his smile of surprise and satisfaction at seeing that portion of land sown and decorated with a simple fence was my greatest reward. He praised my abilities and said that he would take a moment every day to go see how the plants were growing. His interest and joy made me very happy.

One time, it started to rain. It was a hot summer day and my partner was feeling a bit irritated that he had to go fight in the high temperatures. However, the precipitation came on suddenly, enveloping the cabin and forest in a whitish haze. He got up quickly from the couch, smiling excitedly, took me by the arm, and dragged me out onto the terrace; he wasted no time trying to convince me, something in the act of raining had caught his interest. We stopped outside, where the water reached us. I understand the magic of rain: how life on Earth is renovated thanks to the water cycle, the enormous power of a storm, or the poetry in the repetition of the drops on the leaves, but was it necessary to get wet? He closed his eyes and let the water calmly soak his black clothes. Imitating him, I closed my eyes and raised my face towards the sky, so that the rain could reach me without hesitation. It was strange, but the sensation of the water running down my skin was very relaxing. It was a beautiful moment of encounter with that nature that we try to protect. After a while, I reminded him that it was not ideal for his body to stay in the rain, so we went in and he went to bathe. I was struck by the smile that was still on his face. Was it his humanity that encouraged him to enjoy the gifts of nature, or was it his divine self that urged him to admire it? His impetus about it was refreshing, certainly. Perhaps I myself should access it more often.

I remember with anguish the day he was seriously injured. The mortals of the region that he went to destroy, as he told me later, attacked him with a kind of gases that clouded his senses and with weapons that managed to pierce his skin. I assisted him with the medicines and care I found, based on the human Medicine books that I read, but his condition was very worrying. He was coughing up blood, his eyesight was compromised, his lungs were malfunctioning. I spent the night awake, taking care of him. That day I really feared for the life of someone who wasn't me… or at least not my current self. It was a horrible experience. I didn't know what I would do if I lost him. Fortunately, his condition improved the next morning, and in a few days, he made a full recovery. Before he came out again, I personally went to the city where he'd been wounded and swept it away without a second thought; no one who had hurt a god deserved an iota of mercy. He later complained that he wanted to do it himself, and got mad at me. I didn't really care; I would not allow the filthy mortals who hurt my comrade to live another day. He later admitted that he appreciated my action beyond his offended pride.

That day, my partner invited me to visit a place with him, so we went there. It caught my attention that we went flying and that the landscape became more beautiful as we traveled. We landed on a small cliff near a curious place, and I gasped –the ruins of what had surely been a huge city were wrapped in thick vegetation. He explained to me that this was one of the first cities that he attacked when we arrived on Earth, so the passage of time allowed nature to claim for its lost space. A very warm sensation invaded my heart seeing that glowing green envelop the buildings as if having forgotten the destruction to which it was subjected for millennia. I didn't know how to express my joy and gratitude. My companion took my hand and we stood there together, contemplating the victory of nature over the work of the now almost extinct humanity. Something in that precise moment made me feel like never before. It was something magical for both of us.

Now that time has passed and we managed to get rid of all the Earthlings, it's time to enjoy our work. My partner and I will go out, for the first time without obligations, to see the fruit of our work. I adjusted my clothes well and we took flight. I know it will be an unforgettable afternoon.


	2. Black eyes

Changing bodies was not easy. My reflection on mirrors or bodies of water was so different from what I used to see that it sometimes puzzled me. I remember my counterpart's surprise the day I went to look for him and the skepticism that accompanied him for a while; we used to argue because he didn't trust my new mortal nature. I cannot blame him, I didn't imagine how a physiognomy that was so vulgar before the gods could be so useful for our plans either. I often worried that he would never fully accept me as his equal. But he became convinced as soon as he saw the power that I could develop, and that behind my new body was still the same god, who wanted the same things as him. We ended up being inseparable, just as I expected when I decided to go for him. Having someone with the same dreams and personality next to you feels great, to the point that I no longer remember what it was like to be alone. I never want to be alone again.

One of the biggest differences between my new body and my old one is hunger, equivalent to the power level; now I need to eat a volume of food exponentially greater than that of a Kai. Since my counterpart is the one who usually stays in the cabin, he prepares my food, and I always feel somewhat embarrassed about it. A supreme god like him, future ruler of the multiverse, shouldn't do the chores of a housekeeper; he's the same as me, he is literally me, he shouldn't deal with such trifles; I could easily cook when I return. But he always insists. His food is delicious, and I feel that he prepares it with loving care; I always try to remind him how much I appreciate his attention. Several times I noticed that he stares at me when he finished his portion and I'm still with mine, is he amused by my voracity? He has never judged me for that. Beyond my slight discomfort, I must admit that when I finish a new day of cleaning mortals, I'm eager to return and find my partner waiting for me with a plate of food. I feel like I finally have a home to come back to and belong to.

One day when I came back early from a fight, he said he had a surprise for me; he took me by the hand and led me to a place outside the cabin. He had set up a small orchard and a beautiful garden. My jaw dropped. There were flowers of all sizes and colors, varieties of vegetables and legumes, and even a small wooden fence where some began to get tangled. I didn't know what to say, I had no idea he was putting something like that together. He did it in that area on purpose, since I always go out from the deck and I don't usually frequent the back of the cabin, so I wouldn't see it before he showed it to me. I could only congratulate him on his work and dedication, and I promised him that I would go every day to see the plants grow. We're the same, he knows me very well: he knows that I love plants and that I would enjoy taking care of them to see them grow at their natural rate, in the same way that he would. My partner really is the best. I can't wait to taste the fruits they bear, I'm sure they'll taste like no other.

Summer on Earth can be grueling, even for a warrior like me. So when it started to rain that day I couldn't hide my emotion; at last, I would find the relief that my body needed so much. But I also wanted to share my joy: I pushed my partner out onto the deck and spread my arms, letting the rain fall on me unhindered. He looked at me puzzled at first; I hoped that he could understand the wonderful nature of rain without having to put it into words. I was sure he could understand it. And indeed he did; he raised his face to the sky and let himself be soaked, smiling softly, no sound other than the crackle of rain on the wood of the cabin and the leaves of the trees. I know that his body doesn't feel the high temperatures like mine, but I also knew that he would come to understand in a certain way what I felt, and being able to share that made me very happy. Of course, after a while he reminded me that the cold and humidity could affect my health and that we should go back inside, so we did. I immediately went to bathe, but the excitement for that little moment stayed with me for a while longer.

That was an awful night. The city that I was attacking looked very complex and technological, but I didn't expect that its inhabitants could give me so many problems –they attacked me with weapons that spread harmful gases and with ammunition that managed to wound me. I lost much of my vision, could barely breathe, couldn't balance or fly well. I destroyed all the enemies near me but returned to the cabin as soon as I could; if I hadn't teleported in time, I feel like I could have died that day. When I arrived, my partner immediately came to help me; he prepared me remedies and palliatives and made me rest, constantly monitoring my vital signs. I could barely sleep that night; for the first time, I felt helpless and powerless. I thought about the possibility of my death, how my counterpart would be left alone to finish our project. I know he could do it; after all, he would one day be the only eternal ruler of our world. But the thought of being pulled away from him so soon distressed me. Luckily, this body is more resistant than I thought, and in a few days, I was able to recover without sequelae. When I wanted to return to that city to punish those humans, my partner told me that he had already destroyed it himself. That frustrated me a lot and I didn't hide my anger, I argued with him, I needed that rematch! I remember it was a very tense day (this new body doesn't help my serenity), but in the end I agreed with him; I know he did it for me. I can't say I forgave him, I actually had to thank him for everything.

I was waiting for that day: I invited my partner to accompany me to a certain city without explaining where we were going. That region was the first one I destroyed when we first arrived, so nature had already begun to take over it; I had already seen how the plants captured the ruins of those buildings and how the air began to purify, and I thought it was a spectacle that should be shared. We went flying because I wanted him to see how the landscape was transformed little by little –the closer we got, the greener and more colorful everything was. I won't forget his expression when we landed and his gaze fell on that image; his eyes shone with great joy and satisfaction. I could only think of how wonderful it would be when the whole planet looked like this, with its former beauty restored from the mortal domain, and how that would be a source of enjoyment for my counterpart. I took his hand, silently sharing his glee; he squeezed it gently. I knew that he felt the same emotion, the same warmth in his heart to see our dreams come true. I was immensely happy that day. We both were.

The long-awaited day arrived: we finished off all mortals on Earth. It wasn't difficult; after killing Trunks we no longer had obstacles in our mission. Today we will go out to celebrate our victory and to contemplate the beginning of our new perfect world. It will be the day that will mark the new era of prosperity for the true gods.


	3. Gazing at each other

A few years had passed since Black and Zamasu had settled on Earth and started the Zero Mortals Plan. Today they had officially exterminated the last mortal on Earth, marking the extinction of the species and ridding the planet of its most dangerous plague. Black had been eagerly waiting for this moment, tracking down the last signals of mortal life without fatigue, to finish it forever. When he succeeded, he immediately returned to Zamasu to tell him the news, and both exploded with excitement. To celebrate their achievement, they agreed to go out together to visit various parts of the globe and admire the wonders of their work. After getting ready and eating something, the two took off.  
The Earth had all kinds of natural landscapes –thick jungles, inhospitable deserts, lush forests, vast plains. In all these places, you could see how the animals began to leave their shelters to regain their lost territory. The smaller towns were already imperceptible: their remains had turned to ashes and practically disappeared from the map. The cities, meanwhile, were now a sea of rubble and scraps of metal and plastic; it wasn't a particularly pleasant sight, but the gods knew that they would slowly be consumed by the surrounding nature until they were forgotten under bushes of plants and beds of flowers. Zamasu and Black gazed at the ruins with singular satisfaction, proud of their work. This is what they had been yearning for since the beginning of their alliance –to strip the planet of humans and allow nature to regain control over it. Very soon the entire planet would be renewed, to be inhabited only by the souls of animals, and dominated by the only two gods in existence, the only deserving heirs of the cosmos.  
After touring what used to be the metropolises of that world, the two deities decided to travel aimlessly, simply admiring the natural wonders that it possessed. They sat enjoying the gentle spring breeze in a field full of flowers. They marveled at the soft Northern Lights on the northern continent. They crossed the air very close to the sea, watching the fish dance only a few meters from them. They went deep into the jungle to lose themselves in its thicket. They admired the immaculate purity of the snow. They gazed at the brightness of the stars from the top of a waterfall. Only when they saw the moon in the sky they realized that they had been traveling for countless hours and that they should go home to rest; although they no longer had any challenge to expect, they had gotten used to the routine they had and wanted to keep it up.  
This time they traveled with the instant transmission so as not to waste time. They both took a bath and got ready for dinner.

"Today is a special day, so I will prepare a banquet worthy of our celebration," Zamasu mentioned, proud.

"Wait, Zamasu." Black stepped between Zamasu and the kitchen. "You're always the one preparing the food and you know that makes me uncomfortable. Today you don't have to. I will prepare everything."

"Why are you saying it like doing it bothers me? You know I handle land-based ingredients and measurements better when calculating portions, so just leave it to me."

Zamasu went over to the cupboard and began to take out dishes and utensils. When he was about to take one of them, Black blocked it with his hand and prevented him.

"I can't forbid you to do it," he said seriously, "but I'm going to help you. I'm not going to ask you."

Zamasu smiled softly, both with kindness and fun, observing the stubbornness of his counterpart to help him.

"Okay, I'm not going to argue with you," Zamasu answered calmly. "Let's do it together."

They both shared a knowing smirk and began to cook. Working in pairs made things much easier and faster, certainly.  
After a while, the two of them were finally able to sit together to enjoy the delicacies they prepared; especially Black, who ate about 20 times more than Zamasu. However, the enormous satisfaction of having worked together and of celebrating the achievement of their plan was equally shared.  
When they finished, they both cleaned everything up to end the night; the only thing left was to rest after a long day of full happiness. They had finally achieved the dream they had longed for since their early apprenticeship; a utopia to rule alongside the other, together with themselves, their most perfect companion; what more perfect setting could there be?

When Zamasu was about to go to the bedroom, Black blocked his path, stopping in front without warning. Zamasu tilted his head, about to ask what he wanted. But before he could do so, Black stretched his arms around him and wrapped him in a soft hug. The Kai wasn't sure of the reason, but responded to the embrace and closed his eyes, pleased.

"I've been very happy all this time we spent together, although I never really showed it," the false saiyan explained, somewhat shyly. "But today I'm especially happy… and I wanted to let you know."

"I know, you don't need to say it. I feel the same. I'm very happy," Zamasu sighed with a smile.

Black smiled too, glad that his counterpart did indeed feel the same way.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Black asked in a low voice. "We hugged each other in the same way. I was very happy that time, that you believed in me despite the incredible circumstances. I thought I wouldn't feel like that again for a long time… but today I feel like never before. Thank you for being by my side."

"Thank you for allowing me to be by your side."

Both remained enjoying their sincere joy for a while until they separated. But right away, Zamasu came over again and gave Black a soft kiss on the cheek. He stared at him, taken by surprise.

"I have read that this is how some mortals express their affection. It seemed to me that it was worth a try," he explained, smiling sweetly.

Black looked puzzled for a moment, but then he also leaned over and kissed his partner on the cheek.

"It is worth it," Black chuckled.

They shared a smile and finally parted ways, to finish the day and go to rest. They both got into bed and covered themselves, still somewhat excited by everything they had experienced that day, and that night.  
Zamasu rolled over a few times before falling asleep, meditating. He thought he would've liked to kiss Black again, somewhere other than the cheek.  
Black thought the same.


End file.
